Stupid freak!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo does something bad...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP and Two and a Half men.**

**Author's note: A story clearly set in an alternate reality. Enjoy...if you can.**

* * *

**Stupid freak!**

**Alex Russo is in Malibu to get away from her brothers and spend some alone-time without anyone she knows.**

Alex walk along the beach. It's at the night. She sees light from a beach house. Alex haven't had any fun and she's tired and no happy so she decide to go and see who's living at that beach house.

On the deck is a man in a deck-chair. He's got a bottle of beer in his hand.

Alex walk up onto the deck. "Hi, there! I'm Alex Russo!" says Alex.

"Charlie Harper! Do I know you?" says Charlie, clearly drunk without even looking at Alex.

"No, I'm just a girl from New York. I'm here to have some fun." says Alex.

"With me...?" says Charlie confused. "You're just a teenager..."

"No, I mean I'm here in Malibu to have fun you dork!" says Alex in a hard tone.

"Oh! Well you've come to the right place. Malibu's a hell lot of fun. Beach, nightclubs, pubs and hookers." says Charlie. "As long as you have enough money, this place is never without some fun."

"Can I have a beer?" says Alex as she try to look cute and sweet.

"Aren't you a little young?" says Charlie.

"I guess, but..." says Alex.

"Ah, whatever..." says Charlie as he give Alex a beer. "Here! Enjoy!"

"Thanks, mr...?" says Alex.

"Charles Francis Harper, but you can just call me Charlie." says Charlie.

"That's soo fun! My best friend's first name is the same as your last name." says Alex with a small laugh.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" says Alan Harper as he walk out onto the deck and sees Alex.

"Alan, calm down!" says Charlie.

"Who's this?" says Alex.

"Alex, this is Alan, my pain in the ass of a brother." says Charlie.

"Charlie, are you crazy? Can't you see that the girl's a teen?" says Alan in a hard tone.

"I'm not gonna have sex with her. I just gave her a beer." says Charlie.

"You're not supposed to give beer to teenage-girls!" says Alan.

"Go back inside, mr Fun-Killer...!" says Charlie.

"Awww! You're hot!" says Alex as soon as she and Charlie are alone again.

Alex walk up to Charlie and kiss him.

"Hey! Hands off, chick!" says Charlie.

"I just wanna have fun..." says Alex as she does a cute little girly pout.

"That's what Hitler said to Denmark!" says Charlie out loud.

"Really...?" says Alex as she give Charlie the 'you are weird'-look.

"Yeah, in German! Don't you watch the History Channel...?" says Charlie.

"No! Academics is more my brother Justin's department." says Alex.

Alex grab hold onto Charlie's shirt and put her other hand down his pants.

"Oh, a big thing!" says Alex. "I really wanna play with it..."

"Girl, stop it!" says Charlie.

"Why? Don't you think I'm hot...?" says Alex with a smile.

"You're too young!" says Charlie.

"Like that's ever stopped you before..." says Alan with a sarcastic voice as he come out onto the deck again.

Alex pull down Charlie's pants and start to suck his dick.

"Mhm, taste soo good!" says Alex.

"I don't wanna see this!" says Alan as he goes back inside the house.

"You're good with your mouth..." says Charlie to Alex.

"So...still don't wanna have some fun with me?" says Alex.

"You've made me change my mind. Let's get sexy!" says Charlie.

Charlie take Alex up to his bedroom.

Alex pull off her clothes and start to masturbate on the bed.

"You're not bad for a 15 year old girl." says Charlie.

Usually Alex get angry when people thinks she's younger than she is, but not now. "I'm 17, actually." says Alex with a smile.

"Better." says Charlie.

Charlie take off his shirt.

"Do me!" says Alex with confidence as she spread her legs wide with a sexy smile on her face.

Charlie is surprised to see such a young women act so slutty and sexy, but he walk up to Alex and push his dick into her wet pussy.

"Awww, Charlie! You're so nice and big! Fuck me!" says Alex with a soft sensual voice.

Charlie start to fuck Alex hard.

"Oh shit, you're really sexy." says Charlie.

Charlie grab Alex by the ass and spin her over, now doing her from behind.

"Oh, kinky!" says Alex.

"You like this, huh?" says Charlie.

"Yeah, I do." says Alex.

A few minutes later Charlie release his load inside Alex's pussy.

"What...?" screams Alex. "Did you just cum inside me? Stupid freak! I never said you could do that."

"I thought..." says Charlie.

"You might have made me pregnant or worse...what if you gave me some STD or something?" says an angry Alex.

Alex spit Charlie in the face.

"Bye, perv!" says Alex as she put on all her clothes except her wet panties and leave.

"Stupid, slut!" says Charlie.

The next day Alex goes to see a doctor. Fortunately she's not pregnant and she has no STD either.

"I'm never gonna fuck a random man ever again!" thinks Alex to herself.

**The End.**


End file.
